Particulate traps of exhaust gases are well known in the art. Since these traps or filters become contaminated or loaded with particulate material during use, they must periodically be regenerated or cleaned of the particulate in order to prepare them for further use.
An example of heretofore regeneration apparatus and method are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,574 which issued on Nov. 19, 1991 to John M. Bailey and is assigned to the same company as this instant invention.
Another example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,335 which issued on Oct. 24, 1989 to Yoshimasa Arai et al.
One of the problems of filter regeneration is that heretofore methods do not disclose desirable apparatus or method for controlling the burnout process. As is known in the art, as the particulate is oxidized, large amounts of heat is generated. Undesirable high temperatures can damage the filter. It should also be understood that the amount of particulate within the filter also has an effect on the burnout temperature. It is therefore necessary to control the temperature of burnout in order to efficiently regenerate the filter without the waste of time, labor, equipment and natural resources.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.